Bring Me to Life
by I hate Chelsea
Summary: FKA [Crystal: The Present is Never]. REWRITTEN. 2 girls with strange powers join the Bladebreakers. However, one of them is severely injured by the end of the tournament and doctors say she is fated to die within five days. But miracles can happen...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_8.5 years before the story actually begins._

A little girl with blue hair walked up to the other orphans who were playing together. She was new and hoped that she could make some new friends."May I play with you?" she asked the other children as politely as she could. "Get lost, red-eyes." "Yeah, monster." With that, the whole group moved away from her.

She walked to a tree and sat on a bench. Friendless and dejected, tears began to well up in her crimson eyes. "Why me?" She began to cry softly.

"Why are you crying?" she heard a boy ask kindly. She looked up and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "No one wants to play with me." "Why?" "My eyes…"

The boy studied her eyes carefully. He cocked his head to one side thoughtfully and told her, "There's nothing wrong with your eyes." "They're red." "So?" "You mean you don't think it's weird?" "No, of course not. I think your eyes are nice." A small smile crept onto her lips. "Really?" "Yeah. What's your name? Are you new here?" the boy asked, sitting down next to her. "Amber. I'm new." She replied. "Amber…that's a nice name."

"Hey, do you wanna get an ice-cream? I've got some money." "Okay, hold on, let me go ask if I can."

She returned a few minutes later, smiling happily. "Yeah! I got permission." "Okay, follow me." The boy led her to the ice-cream shop. "What flavor do you want?" "Um…that one." She pointed to the strawberry and vanilla flavor. The boy paid for both ice-creams and handed one to her. He was eating an orange, strawberry and vanilla ice-cream.

When they got back to the orphanage, it was time for Amber to return inside. "Bye! See you tomorrow at ten!" she waved to her new friend. Only when she was inside did she realize she hadn't even got his name. _Great. I make a friend and don't know his name_. she thought.

* * *

The next day, Amber woke up. Usual routine…boring. Finally 10 'o clock came. She went outside with the sketch pad, pencil and eraser that the boy had bought for her yesterday. _He sure has a lot of money to spend…_

"Hey Amber!" Her head turned in the direction of the voice and she saw the boy from before waving. She ran over. "Hi! I didn't get your name yesterday, what is it?" "Kai." The boy replied. "Can I come in?" "Sure, just climb over the fence."

He watched her drawing for a while and told her she was a really good artist. "Um…I'm not that good, you know." She put down her pad and drawing materials, closed her eyes and opened them again. "So, how old are you?" she asked Kai. "Six years old." "Hey, so am I!"Amber replied happily.They talked until it was time for Amber to go back to the orphanage. (Right now they are technically out of the orphanage _building_)"Bye! See you soon!"

Kai would come almost every day. Then one day he just stopped coming.

A/N: OMG! It's so short! Sorry! Kinda like a cliffie but who cares anyway?


	2. Chance Meeting

Summary: The Bladebreakers meet mysterious girls with strange powers. Meanwhile, a new tournament, with a new method of battle is going on! Watch this story! Rei/OC (Much later though, at first they are just good friends), Kai/OC, Max/OC, Tyson/Hilary, Johnny/OC, lots more pairings! Reviews welcome, but no flames please. One of my never-ending stories unless Aia says I need to stop. Search for Aia /aia/ on the search page! Read her fic as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, no one does.

Chapter 1—Chance Meeting (New version!)

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay just in case you get confused, I have changed the format for thinking _once again_, sorry, but I have found that this works better. Thinking will be in _italics_ and bitbeast talking will be like this: _bitbeast thinking_

"Wait up, Sare!" A girl with shoulder-length ocean blue hair yelled at the blonde girl running in front of her. "I know! But we've got to register for the tournament!" The blonde paused breifly, waited for her three friends for a few seconds before setting off at top speed again.

One of her friends, with long dark hair grinned and stretched out her palm. The blonde girl disappeared and reappeared in front of her friend. "Chill, Sapphire. We can make in time, no worries."

The Bladebreakers watched from the side silently. When they saw what happened to the blonde, Max did a double take. "How does she do that?" He turned to look at his friends, who were, like him, gaping at the four teenagers in front of them. Kai cleared his throat and stepped out of the darkness. His face was still half hidden in the shadows. " If you ask me, we should be heading to register as well." "Of course!" Max yelled and took off towards the same direction as the girls.

* * *

Slightly out of breath except for Kai and Rei, the Bladebreakers gang went to line up at the queue to the counter. In front of them was the dark-haired girl from before. "Your names please?" The clerk asked, her fingers hovering above the keyboard. "Crystal Mizuki, Whitney Inoue, Ruby Sato and Sapphire Yamashita." The girl replied. The clerk raised her eyebrows. "Only four? Haven't you read the poster outside? You now need 8 members per team, because of the new format." 

"What new format...Oh no!" Kenny cried frantically. "We only have 4 members!" One of the girls in front, the one with ocean-blue hair turned around and spoke to Kai. "You're the captain, right? Can we join your team? For the tournament only, no other reasons." Kai glanced at his team members. Rei shrugged, Max nodded and Tyson had no clue whatsoever of what was going on. Kenny was still worrying about the fact that Mr Dickinson hadn't told them about the new format yet.  
"How do we know that you're good enough for us?"Kai questioned. "Look, we can settle this outside. Now. There are beystadiums there." the girl replied, sounding somewhat irritated. "Fine then." Without a word, the Bladebreakers' captain turned and walked outside.

* * *

Ruby had pulled out a Discman and was now listening to it, singing softly to herself. Kai loaded his launcher and Ruby emulated him.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" They launched their blades in unison. Kai wasted no time."Dranzer, attack!" His blade began spinning towards Ruby's at full speed. As he was about to ram into it, her blade disappeared and reappeared behind Dranzer. "Some strategy," Kai said, with a smirk. "Xiara!" The maroon beyblade started spinning in a circle around the boy's blade faster and faster until it was completely invisible. It was like being attacked from all sides. Kai was still unfazed. Suddenly, Ruby's blade stopped spinning.Dranzer began going towards Ruby's blade. He stared into her crimson eyes and frowned slightly.  
_Seems...somewhat familiar...could it be possible...  
_A memory appeared in his mind. Kai pushed it away.  
_...no. It can't.  
_He came to his senses in time to see both blades stop spinning. So it was a draw.

"You can join. Provided the others agree." the Russian told her, glancing at his teammates. "Sure! That was pretty impressive." Tyson said. "Your stats are quite good. Your team could be a valuable addition to the Bladebreakers." Kenny replied, still typing away on his laptop. The other two members also expressed agreement. Suddenly, Ruby smiled. "Great."

"Enjoy your freedom then. Training starts next week. I'm going to register. You, Ruby, come with me. I need your team's info." With that, Kai walked back into the building.

A/N: Yay! I made it longer! Thank you thank you! Sigh...it's still very short, isn't it?


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I'd be rich. (By the way, Aoki Takao owns it.)

A/N: Hi...me again...boring old me...

Chapter 2—Explanations

"So, you're Crystal, Krys for short." Rei indicated the dark-haired girl. "Yup." she replied. "Uh…what's your name again?" he asked the other girl.  
"Ruby." She replied. "Anyway," Krys began, changing the subject. "where's Kai?"  
" Mr. Dickinson wanted to talk to him."

Just then, Kai entered the room.  
The rest of the Bladebreakers looked at him, expecting some news.  
"Nothing much. Just some stuff about the new format."

Then he said something unexpected:  
"We know you have powers so just stop pretending you don't and explain everything." She glanced at her friend for approval and nodded. "Two conditions: One, you don't tell anyone. Two, not until we finish packing our stuff."

* * *

"Okay, now explain everything." Kai said after they finished packing.  
"Fine. Basically we have powers and they're really weird and I don't know how we got them." Krys said.  
"Like, what kind of powers?" Tyson asked.  
"I'm a psychic. A-sorry, Ruby can control and conjure fire. Oh, and she can change the weather in accordance with her mood."  
"Oh wow! That's so cool!"

She sweatdropped at Max's response. After that, Max wanted demos so they wasted another 5 minutes. And singed Tyson's jacket.

A/N: Ack! So short! Sorry! When I go on writing sprees I tend to make the chapters short! BTW I'm doing all this in secret and I need to go soon. It's 5:30pm (S'pore time) and my mom's gonna be home soon. Bye!


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: Sigh. I'm getting tired of this. I don't own, so don't sue.

Chapter 3—Remembering

That night Kai couldn't sleep and went out for a walk. His fingers closed around a small object in his right pocket.

_Why does she seem so familiar?_ He stared moodily at the pond. He hated it when he couldn't figure something out.

_Hey, what's wrong?_ Dranzer asked. _It's Ruby, isn't it?  
__Hmph._ Kai replied. _Sigh. Okay, fine. I can't figure out why she seems so familiar...  
__I know the answer to that but you've got to figure it out yourself.  
__Why?  
__Because.  
__Hmph._

After a while he felt a bit tired and went back into the house. Kai sat down on his mattress and removed his scarf, putting it under his pillow. Tyson who was in the next next bed was snoring unbelievably.

_Well, actually, it is believable, if you listen to it every night. _Kai thought with a smirk.He pulled the covers up a bit higher, and before he knew it, sleep had taken over his body.

A/N: Aaaagh! This is the shortest chapter I've ever written! 16 lines, according to a source which wishes to remain anonymous. If you find any mistakes, email me. I'm doing a major and I mean MAJOR re-writing.


	5. Recollections

Disclaimer: Do I really have to type this?

Chapter 6—Recollections

It had been 2 days since theBladebreakers had learnt about the girls' powers and Kai still hadn't figured out why Ruby seemed so familiar.

He had a vague theory on why he felt so, but he wasn't sure about it. Kai walked over to the sofa and plunked himself down on it, and began channel surfing. Ruby walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't even notice. He wasn't even paying attention to the images on the TV.

Kai's free hand slowly went to his left pocket again. The eleventh time in three days. "Slvosky...but...it can't be." he muttered somewhat subconciously.

_Oh my god…he...remembers!_ Ruby thought.

She stared at him and noticed his eyes were glazed over. "Kai?" she asked softly.

"Oh god don't tell me I said that out loud…" he muttered. The Russian's eyes met hers and he stood up, turning the TV off as he did so. "We need to talk."

Ruby followed Kai outside, out of Tyson's dojo, onto the road and after a while, Kai turned and went into the park. "W-why'd you bring me here?" Ruby asked. He made no reply and sat down on a bench, and indicated for her to sit as well. "So, why'd you bring me here?"

He stared in the opposite direction for a moment before turning back. Kai took a small object out of his pocket. "Do you recognize this?"

A/N: Muahahaha! Short huh? I'm on a writing frenzy...again. (I tend to write really short chapters whenI'm on one.)Kinda like a cliffie and I'm so evil! Don't worry chapter 7 will be up in about 20 minutes time. I'm supposed to be revising for a stupid English exam tomorrow but….anyway, hope everyone thinks my fic is ok and please review! Thanks!


	6. A Talk

Disclaimer: Umm…let's see…gerunds, modals, nouns, verbs, and adverbs…oops. Guess studying for English is starting to wear off on me.

Chapter 7—A Talk

A/N: Thanks all that reviewed! And sorry about the title, I couldn't think of something better!

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**Aia**: You know who I am and I'm really enjoying exchanging emails with you!Canada seems so cool.  
**Leuco**: Thanks a lot for the constructive criticism. I've re-written the story and I hope you find it better.  
**Blackdranzergurl**: You are NOT terrible at thinking. I'm worse than you.  
**Lonegirl7**: Ooh, thanks for adding my story to your favorites list!  
**AngelsRain**: It's nice to know you like my story! Refer to Leuco's comments.  
**Chrono4747**: Thanks for liking my story!

* * *

And now, on to the story:

* * *

A/N: Sorry, just thought of this—Kai will be somewhat OOC in this chappie so bear with it please! Bear with all the dividers as well! Hehe.

* * *

Ruby pulled something out from a pouch, which was hooked onto her belt. "Yes, I remember." She opened her palm to reveal half of a heart-shaped pendant, hooked onto another locket, just like Kai's. She took the half-pendant from Kai's hand and put the two together. (You know those toys that fit together, they have one part with a protruding thing and one with a hollow and you insert the protruding thing into the hole and if fits.) 

Kai closed his eyes for a moment. "So I take this to mean you really are Amber?" he asked. "Yes…" she said softly.

Kai chose not to respond. Instead he squinted at the small, gold pendant. 'Kai and Amber. Friends Forever.' Kai ran his fingers over the tiny words engraved on the surface of the pendant. "And I thought I'd never see you again…I mean, I just went away suddenly..."

The blue-haired Russian boy got off from the bench and walked back towards Tyson's dojo. The two of them found a nice spot in the attic and settled down. "So…it's been so long since we last saw each other." She said, a small smile on her lips. "Wanna talk?" He shrugged and asked:

"So…how old are you this year?"  
"Fifteen and a quarter. You?"  
"Fifteen and a half."  
"Is your surname still 'Slvosky' or has someone adopted you?"  
"No. Still the same. And I still have my accent. How is it that you can cover yours up so well?"  
"I guess I'm just perfect." Kai replied, smirking.  
"Moron," Amber replied, standing up and kicking him.

After fifteen minutes Amber suddenly remembered that she had to go with Krys to get some art supplies. "Oh, I'm really sorry! I forgot that I had to go with Krys to get some new pencils and a new sketchbook as well! I'm really, really sorry we couldn't talk longer." With that, she got up and vanished out of the door. (I know I said that they can teleport but then let's say they don't like it that much.) Kai, feeling disappointed—he really had wanted to talk longer with her, for some reason(this is what I mean by saying he'll be OOC)—stood up and walked back to his bed.

_Oh well…couldn't expect her to want to talk long… _He turned so he lay on his stomach, trying to get comfortable inthe mattress.

_Come to think of it I bet I'm not even her best friend now…heck…I guess I'm just less than a friend to her now…not that I care anyway._

Dranzer chuckled as he intercepted his master's thoughts.

Amber appeared in the room again. "Oh hey. Krys got her stuff already. She's out with the others and should be back any moment now." She looked at Kai "You don't seem too happy."

"If I tell you, you'll laugh."  
"No I won't"  
"Yes you will."  
"Will not."  
"…"  
"I won't! Come on! Promise!" she made a puppy dog face which she knew Kai couldn't stand.  
"…Fine…"  
"Haha, I knew that would work!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I…I was just thinking…I'm not your best friend anymore…right?" Amber sighed and put down her stuff. "Oh, Kai…you're such a moron!"  
"I know."  
"Of course you're still my best friend! I've waited for 8 years! Come _on_! What did you think I was doing?"  
"Really?" (Okay, really, really OOC.)  
"Really."

A/N: Sorry! It's time to go so this was a really hasty ending! Sorry about the OOC-ness! Bye! Please review!


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! Just a really short author's note…

Please read the reviews. I have a tendency to review my story and add some things I forget to say in the Author's Notes (A/N: Blahblahblah, usually placed at beginning and end of story.)

Another thing is that I need some **help**!

Go to my website: www. freewebs. com/ krysjez and click on the page named "Questionnaires:.".

It's not finished yet—namely, it's BLANK. What's the point, you ask? Well, just add it to your Favourites (if you want) and I'll tell everyone in a later authors note what it's all about, okay?

Please review!

Atashi baka…ja-ne.

KrysJez


	8. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT AN!

Highly important A/N:

Hey everyone, and the sad, sad truth is...

Courtesy of theidiot named **Bowie**, this story might not be continued...why?

Well, somehow he discovered this fic, and if this story is to go the way it _should_ go, as in my original plot, **Bowie** would have to somehow delete this memory (Of this story, and what fanfiction is.) from his head. Which he can't, because for one thing, I know that nothing occupies that empty space in his head he calls a brain.

So, everyone, please send flames to his email account,

bowiechen1992 hotmail . com

baka...ja-ne!

KrysJez


	9. Glaring Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Got that clear?

Chapter 12—Glaring Match (See A/N.)

A/N: Okay, I'm looking for someone to help me write titles! No pay, sorry but you get a spoiler preview of the chapter! Saves you the trouble of going online everytime you wanna read 'cos once you save it on the computer you can read it whenever you want. Please email me if you're interested or leave a review WITH YOUR EMAIL!

Max: I think she's overdoing it a bit…

Krys: I think I'll back away now…

A/N: Muahahaha! I am mad and it's now proven! Anyway, on to the story.

A/N #2: Oh, I just remembered. This chapter is gonna be REAL SHORT! Sorry about that but I like putting things in short chapters! Sorry! A Harry Potter fic is gonna be up soon as well and it'll be really terrible but then again it's expected from a sucky writer like me.

**The same day, that night, around 9pm**

"Crash!"Something broke downstairs.Kai cursed, put down his book and went to see what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he yelled.

Krys, Whitney, Amber, Rei and Kenny were trying to restrain the three mad people on sugar highs—Tyson, Max and Sare. "Max decided he would have some sugar and invited Tyson over. Meanwhile Sare was also doing the same thing in her room and…well…" Amber explained.

"Use force, dammit I don't care what you do just stop them from destroying the room!" Kai yelled at her. "Ouch, Kai you don't have to be so loud!" Krys pointed at the three of them and they froze. "Okay, that's better. I suppose they can stay that way the whole night then." Kai said before going back upstairs to his room.

Once Kai had gone, Sare began moving again. "Jeez, Krys you didn't have to dampen my enthusiasm like that." She complained. "Whatever. Get back to your room and...don't you dare let Max out."

**The next day, in the morning**

After training, Amber began eating sugar. (Yeah, totally unexpected, huh.)

"I need more sugar…" she complained. Kai looked at her over the top of his book. "Whatever," he said, returning his attention to the book. "Where do you keep sugar?" she asked. "Whatever."

"Acknowledge me, dammit!"

"I _am_ acknowledging you, dammit!"

"Then stop saying 'whatever'!"

"I _have_ stopped, idiot!"

"Moron,"

"Idiot,"

She glared at him. He glared back. Max went in to ask if they had seen his radio anywhere. "Um...do I want to know what's going on?" "No," Amber replied, continuing to glare at Kai. Max went over and took some sugar from the pack. "Hey, that's mine!" Amber yelled while glaring at Kai. (Multitasker…)

Krys walked in, carrying the other's blades. She raised an eyebrow at Max. "Glaring match. It's been…an hour and a half already." He added, checking his watch. "You sound hyper already. " she leaned over to look at the pack of sugar. "OMG, you finished the whole thing!" "Yep," Max replied cheerfully and began doing cartwheels around the room.

"YOU BLINKED!" Amber yelled triumphantly. "I win!"

"I did NOT blink!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" (Hahaha, Kai's getting OOC.)

"Did too!"

"Tyson, did Kai blink?" she asked, rounding on the boy who had come to watch and was on the verge of joining Max's endless cartwheeling. /Oh good, I get to make Kai mad. / he thought, and replied "Yes," without hesitaiton.

"I told you so!"

Kai gave Tyson a death glare.

"Uh…I just remembered…I think I left the tap running…"

"Um…I left the tap running too…" Everyone else echoed, slowly backing away.

Kai cursed and returned to his book. "Ha, I win!" Amber yelled.

"Whatever."

"…"

A/N: Hahaha, finally I'm done! I need help! I'm trying to draw a picture with my lousy tablet and it's for school! Gotta go now…

A/N #2: Okay, this was written while previewing in QuickEdit. Seems like this chapter isn't so short after all! It's...let's see... & begins counting words &...633 words! How's that?

Everyone: ...


	10. Bio Chapter 1

**Bio Chapter**

A/N: Hey everyone! Just thought I would do a bio chappie…. Alrighty let's get on with it!

Name: Crystal Mizuki

Age: 14, almost 15

Appearance:

Hair: Long dark hair (brownish-black, you know, those really, really dark browns)

Eyes: Change color with her mood

Clothes: No standard clothes…wears different outfits every day

Other: None.

Likes: Music, art, technology, sugar, ice cream and blading.

Friends: Amber, Sare, Whitney, and possibly Rei.

Dislikes: Not much…

Favorite color: Blue, lavender, blue and more blue! Oh, and silver too.

Beyblade:

Color: Blue, silver and lavender.

Name: Xeora 9

Bit-beast: Unknown

Krys is an easy-going girl. She's not too talkative but a bit more social than Amber. She gets along well with most people and is good-natured. Krys also doesn't like teasing or provoking others. She can be bullied if you try hard enough (and I mean really hard) 'cos she's too nice. But don't push your luck with her anyway. Krys is the strongest of the four girls (and all the OCs we'll meet later on!) in terms of power.

A/N: Okay that's pretty much it for Krys…let's move on to Amber!

Name: Amber "Ruby" Sato (u)—(The extra 'u' is for pronunciation purposes, you pronounce it 'satoo')

Age: 15 ¼ (You already know that. If not, go back read the chapter called 'A talk' or whatever it's called!)

Appearance:

Hair: Blue, wears this metal thingy which keeps her bangs in place. (Email me for a picture, it's really hard to describe.)

Eyes: Crimson red

Clothes: No standard clothes, like Krys but wears this often. Jacket, 2 belts forming an 'X' over the jacket, T-shirt, greenish-blue jeans, fingerless maroon glove on left hand and another belt. (Email me for a pic as well.)

Other: Has _one_ blue triangle thingy on her cheek, kinda like Kai's.

Likes: Music, art, blading, technology, sugar, ice cream, pretty much everything Krys likes and heat

Friends: Krys, Kai, Sare, and Whitney

Dislikes: Kai when he says he's stupid, not having sugar, Tyson when he _is_ stupid and cold.

Favorite color: Anything on the warm side of the spectrum, especially maroon and orange, and gold too.

Beyblade:

Color: Maroon with a bit of yellow and orange on the attack ring.

Name: Xiara 7

Bit-beast: Unknown

Amber isn't exactly Miss Social, but not as bad as Kai either. She's one of the only people that Kai can talk to freely and considers as his friends. (You'll find out the others later in the story!) Amber is sensitive to cold (based on fire, remember?) and is a good listener like Krys.

Amber and Krys are best friends, like Kai and Amber. Amber and Krys also share a close bond. When one falls sick the other does too. (This makes for some extra chapters! Hahaha…)

A/N: Okay, now Sare and Whitney.

Name: Sapphire "Sare" Yamashita

Age: 14 ½ years old

Appearance:

Hair: Blonde with a little braid next to her left ear

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: All of the four girls wear different clothes everyday actually…Sare loves shopping so she has a bunch of them. Here's her favorite. Black sleeveless shirt with a high collar, white miniskirt and gray jeans.

Other: None.

Likes: Shopping, blading and sugar. Lots and lots of sugar!

Friends: Amber, Sare, Whitney, and possibly Rei.

Dislikes: Not much…

Favorite color: She likes all colors but prefers black and white because 'they are a mix of all the colors in the spectrum'. (But that's not true! Only white is a mix! Black is…no color! Sare: Oh, shut up.)

Beyblade:

Color: Yellow with red streaks, which makes orange! (Sare: & whacks me on the head & Me: What did _I_ do?)

Name: Xenia 3 (I named this after my friend!)

Bit-beast: Unknown

Sare is a cheerful, bubbly girl who has a crush on Max. Sare is always very embarrassed when she's around Max and makes mistakes, therefore giving people that she is clumsy. However, she's not clumsy at all. She helps Krys and Amber with the precision work while upgrading the team's blades. Oh and by the way, her family's dirty rich.

Name: Whitney Inoue

Age: 14 ½ years old

Appearance:

Hair: Pale green hair with little braid down the _right_ side.

Eyes: Change color with her mood

Clothes: No standard clothes…wears different outfits every day

Other: None.

Likes: Music, art, technology, and blading.

Friends: Amber, Sare, Whitney, and possibly Rei.

Dislikes: Not much…

Favorite color: Blue, lavender, blue and more blue! Oh, and silver too.

Beyblade:

Color: Blue, silver and lavender.

Name: Xeora 9

Bit-beast: Unknown

A/N: Okie dokie! That's it now! Bye! I told you this chapter would be longer!

Sare: That's just because of all the line breaks and extra (useless) info.

A/N: Why oh why did I have to create such a character?

Sare: & evil grin & Serves you right for all the short chapters!

A/N: Sob sob…


	11. Author's Note AGAIN

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. It's me here as usual.  
Now due to a really -censored- exam coming up really really soon,the fact that I haven't started revising, and that my parents are monitoring what I do on the net more, I won't be updating very often anymore.  
However please review cause the more reviews I get the more...err...motivated I am to write! Thanks (and sorry)!

krysjez:.

PS: You can email me if you want too! Send me flames asking me to update or something but DON'T SPAM ME! And only send flames once or twice! Got that? Good.


	12. Back in Japan

Chapter 13—Untitled (title to be chosen at a later date)

A/N: I know, I know, stupid title…I deleted a bunch of chappies as well…don't sue me! The reason: Beyblade v-Force is now showing on TV! **Every Thursday and Friday (only…sob sob)**! So therefore this will now follow the TV series for some time. (No suing me for spoilers either.)

Sare stared out of the window at the fluffy white clouds, which were so bright they hurt her eyes. Turning away, she asked her friend Krys how long it would take for them to reach Tokyo. "About 5 more hours," she replied, checking her watch. "So there's not much we can do now anyway."

* * *

"I'm so glad we're _finally_ off that plane!" Whitney exclaimed as they went to collect their baggage. Krys smiled slightly at her friend before proceeding to load her and Amber's stuff onto a trolley. **Back at the dojo**

After all taking showers, the Bladebreakers felt much better. "Should we train?" Whitney asked. Everyone (except Kai) was debating whether to train or to rest when Grandpa interrupted.

"Hey guys! The dudette's here!" Grandpa announced from outside. "Who's that?" Krys asked. "Hilary, the most annoying person in the world." Tyson replied, rolling his eyes. A few moments later, Hilary came in, dressed in her usual outfit of a pink tee with a white skirt.

"Tyson, who're these girls?" she asked, a bit surprised at nine people in the dojo instead of the usual five. "Oh, they're the new members of the Bladebreakers." Max informed her. "I see…nice to meet you all!" Hilary said with a bright smile, extending her hand to Amber whom was leaning against the wall. The older girl nodded, before returning the handshake. After sitting down on the floor of the dojo, Hilary introduced herself to the four girls. "Hi, I'm Hilary Tatibana.

"I'm Whitney Inoue."  
"My name's Sapphire Yamashita but you can call me Sare."  
"I'm Crystal Mizuki…Krys for short"

Everyone's attention turned to Amber. "…Amber Slavosky (I know I typed "Slvosky" earlier, it was a typo, sorry!)." she muttered. "What!" Max exclaimed, totally surprised by this new development. "I thought your name was Ruby Sato!" Amber thought for a moment before responding. "Let's just say that I changed my name at first."

"But why?"  
"Just because, okay? So _shut UP_."

Max made a face at her before asking once again the question of whether they ought to unpack first or train first. They all (okay from now on when I say 'all' it means everyone, with the very apparent exception of Kai) voted, and unpacking first won.

* * *

Somehow the (boy) Bladebreakers had gotten into an argument, once again. Hilary suggested, no wait, _forced_ them all (except Kai…who knows where he went off again - . -U) to go for a barbeque. The others were quite happy about getting a break, once they got there. Max and Rei lay on their backs in the grass. "We haven't had a rest day during training for as long as I can remember." Rei commented. Max agreed. 

Tyson was still sulking at the river (is it?). Suddenly he turned around and yelled. "THAT'S IT!"

Everyone turned to face him. A dramatic moment of silence occurred. "Hey! Save some food for me!" he continued, heading for the food. Everyone fell down, anime-style with big sweatdrops on their heads. Max and Tyson began fighting for the food. Everyone else sighed. Suddenly, a loud splash was heard. Krys automatically glanced in that direction, only to see Tyson's Grandpa in the river trying to swim back to the bank.

"Hold on, sir, we'll get you out of there!" a boy's voice came. Krys didn't bother with the new arrival. "Sare, change the current." she told her friend and she did as instructed. A rather short, blond boy and a large-sized black-haired both stared at what was happening. "Hey Goki. You can put the tree back now." the blond said after a while. (Sweatdrop) Krys ran over to help Grandpa out of the river when she saw another girl, and a boy already pulling him out. "Thanks." she called in gratitude.

After a while, Grandpa was shivering in front of a fire, and the Bladebreakers were talking with the Psykicks (if you haven't guessed yet.) Introductions were made, and Tyson and Kane started a battle.

"Go Dragoon! Attack now!" Tyson yelled. "Dodge it!" Kane instructed his blade. After a few vicious clashes between the two, both blades stopped spinning. It was a draw. "That was awesome! Hey, maybe we can battle next time." Kane said, while picking up his beyblade. "Yeah!" Tyson agreed enthusiastically.

"Bye, you guys! It was great meeting you!" Salima called, waving as her other teammates did the same. "Bye!" the Bladebreakers called.

A/N: Sob sob…such a lousy ending…another short chapter…I mean, less okay so it is a bit longer than my usual but 759? Si-i-i-gh… anyway this might be the last update in some time so…bye for now!


	13. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Hi everyone,

I'm going to give the 40th reviewer a prize. Reasons:

1- To celebrate National Day. Yea! 40 years of independence! And 2 days of school holiday!

2-Ummm...how about every 10th reviewer gets a prize? Starting from now though...sorry to those who reviewed before 30 July 2005.

I think I'll only be able to update again on 11 October this year. Sorry!

Till then,

**krysjez:.**


	14. First Battle

Chapter 14--First battle

Time passed quickly. Soon enough, it was time for the Bladebreakers' initial match against some team that called themselves the Silver Arrows.

"Well, according to what's posted here on the BBA site, two of them possess bitbeasts. Well…that might be a challenge. Might." Krys told everyone. "This team has very kindly supplied info about their bitbeasts."  
"What kind of idiots would do that?" Max asked.  
"Well, either they're complete amateurs, or they're trying to trick everyone that reads this info. The former being more likely."

Amber motioned to Krys to pass her laptop back." (She may be an orphan but she's got about a billion or so in inheritance—the orphanage part was because she wasn't old enough to inherit it yet at that time) She scrolled down the page, reading the descriptions.

"From what it seems, they have Nature (grass) and Fire bitbeast types. That should be okay, but I still suggest training. They appear to be strong in physical attacks. After all, we've only got less than a day to prepare." Amber glanced at Kai for permission. He nodded.

"I'm going to assume that the other team will send their bladers with bitbeasts for tomorrow's match. Well, first, we've got to find out which bladers on our team are good against those types," Kenny said. "Ruby, since you're a fire type, you'll be good against the Nature bitbeast. How about you go tomorrow?"  
"'Kay,"  
"And since Tyson's so psyched up already I suggest letting him—"  
"WOOHOOO!"

Everyone sweatdropped. (From now on when I say 'everyone sweatdropped' it excludes Kai.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the match between the Silver Arrows and the reigning World Champions, the Bladebreakers!"

_I wish he'd just shut up for one day,_ Amber thought. _Or at least get a new opening line._

"The 3 members from the Silver Arrows selected are: Tanya, Hiro and Kengo. As for the Bladebreakers, they have chosen the one of the two new members—Ruby, plus Tyson and Max! Let's give them a round of applause!"

All 6 bladers stepped up to the dish.

"You don't look too tough to me, red-eyes." The boy called Hiro smirked at Amber. In the team seats, Crystal's eyes changed from purple to a light brown. She knew that Amber hated being reminded of her eyes.  
"I'd like you to just shut up and start the battle."  
"Fine then,"  
"3…2…1…let it rip!"

Hiro and Tanya wasted no time in calling out their bitbeasts. "Attack!" they shouted simultaneously. They both went straight for Amber's blade. Kengo however was more strategic and he hovered there for a few seconds, studying his opponents and dodging a blow from Tyson's Dragoon.

"Attack Mizuhara's blade! Now!" he ordered and his blade obeyed.

Tanya and Hiro thought they had the upper hand. Amber didn't do anything to avoid the attacks. In fact, she looked quite amused.

"Man…what is she thinking? At this rate she's going to be out in a matter of minutes!" Kenny fretted. "Final blow!" Hiro's owl bitbeast charged at the maroon blade. Tanya's did the same.

All of a sudden, Amber's blade darted out of the way. Hiro and Tanya's blades slammed into each other with such force that they both went out of action.

"You two were fairly strong but I think you should use your brains a bit more." She glanced at Tyson and Max. They finished with Kengo's blade shortly after.

"And the victory goes to the Bladebreakers in 4 minutes flat!" AJ yelled.  
"That was easy," Amber said to Max as they walked back to the rest of the team.

* * *

"That was really fast," Rei commented.  
"I'm hungry!"  
Everyone fell down (same thing as sweatdrops) fell down, anime-style.

* * *

"Tyson, I _really_ think you should stop eating now," Max called from another table. The rest of the team was sitting two tables away, waiting for him.  
"Okay, done!" he said happily as he finished the last of his meal. Meals.  
Pissed off, Kai handed the bill to Tyson. "I don't care. You pay this time."  
"That's not fair! I'm not as rich as you are!" Tyson whined. Amber sighed, then offered, "I'll pay."  
"You?" Tyson asked incredulously.  
"Yes, me."

Amber quickly settled the matter. "Are you as rich as Kai?" Tyson asked. "Don't be rude! Kenny reprimanded.  
"Richer." came the reply.

* * *

"Our opponents for tomorrow will be the winners of block C." Kenny informed them.

"I can't wait!" Max and Tyson chorused.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW…crappy ending! And too many dividers! (Well at least this chapter was over 700 words! Yeayy!) 'Chorused' reminds me of choir…I can imagine those two in choir. So long! Expect the next update somewhere around mid-October. PSLE over! YEAAAA! 


	15. Another Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Hi everyone,

Guess what! I'm rewriting!

...  
...  
...

Never mind.

THIS IS NOT AGAINST THE RULES BECAUSE:

This is a "vital" part of the story and therefore can be counted as a story. --U

Anyway. The story will be severely disjointed so...umm..._please_ don't post reviews about that.

Ummm.  
What else.

Okay!

Bye!

Have a nice day!

So long! Jane!

The person 2.75m away from me just got a high score on some game called Ice Mountain.

That's mineral water.

Bye!

Okay, okay, bye for real.

**krysjez:.**


End file.
